The Walking Dead (Jaga)
The Walking Dead (Jaga) is a fanon remake of the original TV series of the same name. It is remade to fix various problems with the original series and make a course-correct on problems Jaga 321 sees in both the show and the comic book source material. See the list of characters: Here Aims The show is created as a direct response to the negative sides to the show and book, in the eyes of critics and fans alike. These are: * Fix pacing by having a shorter, 10 episode season, not split into 'half-seasons' * Pacing fixes the drama and stops predictability by not only killing characters at the start, middle or end of a season. * Making sure the show is both respectful and shocking for comic readers, changing and remixing big events. * Removing characters that harm or detract from the stories of other characters. * Making sure characters act consistently, and are not forced into making out-of-character choices for the plot. * Imagining what the story would be like if actors did not age, and instead aged realistically. * Cutting on filler. Season One Season One can be found here. * Key theme: Family * Theme Colour: Grey Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Tyreese, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Morgan (10) * Also Starring - Carol, Sophia, Ed, Jim, Allen, Donna, Lizzie, Mika, Chris, Julie, Duane (11) * Special Guest - Commander Ross (1) Season Two Season Two can be found here. * Key theme: Trust * Theme Colour: Orange Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Tyreese, Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Hershel (10) * Also Starring - Carol, Sophia, Allen, Donna, Lizzie, Mika, Chris, Billy, Otis, Patricia, Axel, Thomas, Dexter, Andrew, Elias (15) Season Three Season Three can be found here. * Key theme: Loss * Theme Colour: Red Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Lori, Glenn, Tyreese, Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Hershel, Michonne (10) * Also Starring - Carol, Lizzie, Mika, Billy, Axel, Elias, Lilly, Bob, Alice, Stevens, Martinez, Gabe (12) * Special Guest - The Governor (1) Season Four Season Four can be found here. * Key theme: Humanity * Theme Colour: Green Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Glenn, Tyreese, Andrea, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Morgan, Abraham (10) * Also Starring - Lizzie, Mika, Oscar, Elias,'' Eugene, Rosita, Gareth.'' (8) Season Five * Key theme: Hope * Theme Colour: Blue Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Morgan, Abraham (10) * Also Starring - Eugene, Rosita, Aaron, Eric, Heath, Bruce, Deanna, Nicholas, Holly, Denise, Tobin, Olivia, Jessie, Peter, Ron, Spencer, Reg, Dwight (17) Season Six * Key theme: Community * Theme Colour: Brown Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Morgan, Abraham, Jesus (10) * Also Starring - Eugene, Rosita, Aaron, Eric, Heath, Deanna, Nicholas, Holly, Denise, Tobin, Olivia, Spencer, Dwight, Simon, Harlan, Earl, Gregory, Eduardo, Kal (12) * Special Guests - Negan (1) Season Seven * Key Theme: Sacrifice * Theme Colour: Black Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Andrea, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Morgan, Abraham, Jesus, Dwight (10) * Also Starring - Rosita, Aaron, Heath, Deanna, Nicholas, Holly, Denise, Tobin, Olivia, Simon, Harlan, Earl, Gregory, Eduardo, Kal (12) * Special Guests - Negan (1) Trivia Category:Jaga 321 Category:TWDJ Category:TV